FanFic SLAYERS Rojo Relativo
by MARYXULA
Summary: La gente ve lo que sólo quiere ver. A menudo los sentimientos de odio o amor distorsionan la imagen de un hombre. Pero ¿qué ocurre cuando se clarifica la imagen de ese hombre? ¿Somos capaces de seguir apreciando al hombre tál cúal es?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Slayers y sus personajes son creación exclusiva de Hajime Kanzaka y sus colaboradores

Erik y Christine son personajes originales de WaterLillySquiggles y Miss Whoa Back Off (Padres de Zelgadiss)  
Themis Ulcies es personaje original de RagnaBlast (No aparece pero es mencionada pues fue una de Los cinco grandes sabios)  
Los demás personajes que vayan surgiendo en el FanFic son cosa mía... Si alguno no lo es, os lo hare saber ^^

La historia se cuenta en primera persona. Según Rezo, según Zelgadiss o a veces según ambos u otro personaje  
de los relevantes

A ver, pues teniendo en cuenta todo lo que he ido leyendo en otros libros muy bien ambientados en la Edad media  
y la información que he ido pillando en internet o en mis libros del instituto de historia y tal la vida en ese  
periodo era terrible, con tanta ignorancia, tanta jerarquia, guerra, enfermedad y demás pero creo que aún así ciertas  
personas, hoy en día considerados santos o personajes importantes, conseguieron mucho superando las adversidades y así  
es como quiero e intento mostra a Rezo, el Monje rojo, ni como un santo ni como el malo malote en el que acaba convertido  
sino como un ser humano que desde muy jovencito se las tuvo que ver con un mundo que lo rechazaba y bueno también como al  
cabo de los años sus esperanzas y sueños juveniles se volvieron una autentica obsesión que le llevó a la destrucción. Todo  
eso sin mencionar a Shabragnigudu porque no creo que él fuese consciente de ese hecho, del hecho de tener en su alma un pedazo  
de Shabragnigudu.

Dedicado a AmberPalette, porque ella en algunos FanFics ha logrado emocionarme bastante y muestra  
a Rezo como a mi me gusta mostrarlo o bastante parecido ^^ (Soy una escritora muy dramática la verdad, a veces me pasó tanto con los  
buenos como con los llamados malos porque me gusta pensar que si fue capaz de ayudar a Lina a salvar de Shabragnigudu el mundo es  
porque no era tán malo ¬¬)

Todo el FanFic Rojo Relativo estará especialmente dedicado a Revontulet711 (Gran fan de Slayers, gran escritor y primer interesado en esta larga obra ^^)

**FanFic Slayers **

**Rojo Relativo - Cuando las tinieblas se vuelven oscuridad**

*** Rezo Greywords ***

Siempre he sido ciego, ciego de nacimiento para mayor deshonra. Yo jamás fuí ni sería considerado un miembro útil para la sociedad, por lo que siempre fuí o apartado del resto o sencillamente ignorado allá por donde iba. Aceptarlo y convivir con ello no fue fácil, nunca lo es cuando los demás se empeñan en hacerte sentir como un objeto inútil, sin valor o roto en vez de ayudarte a buscar otras maneras de ser eficiente. Las manos que ofrecieron un hogar prometían protección pero creo que se olvidaron del aprecio y las atenciones o cuidados que todo niño merece. Sentado en un rincón con la cabeza colocada sobre la firme pared no podía replicar pues ellos me daban ropas que vestir, comida con la que llenar mi estomago y cama en la que dormir pero ni una sola caricia ni un sólo beso sobre la frente, es más, sin ser capaz de ver sus rostros, notaba como estos cambiaban al llevarme hasta la sala en la que todos, tanto ancianos como niños comiamos. ¿Tan desagradable era mi presencia? Me sentía ligeramente aliviado el descubrir que no era el único al que trataban con tanta indiferencia. Los otros niños tampoco eran queridos pero se les enseñaba cosas que a mí ni se molestaban en enseñar para ofrecerles una leve preparación al cumplir la edad con la que serían expulsados del hospicio cumpliendo con las normas de la orden que construyó y se encargaba del lugar. Algunos ancianos parecían ser los únicos en comprender mi dolor sordo pues varios de ellos también habían perdido el don de ver junto con otros dones que Ceiphied dá al nacer a los humanos. El peor día de aquel tranquilo pero solitario y oscuro día a día en ese hospicio llegó al llegar uno de los jovenes más violentos y problematicos de entre todos los que el hospicio acogía. Prepotente, insolente, muy mal hablado y fuerte como un toro. Él revolucionaría a todos, tanto a los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que nos cuidaban como a los otros niños, ya no tan niños.

-¿Has visto al nuevo? -Preguntaba uno de los mayores a otro chico. -Es enorme, seguro que su padre debió de ser un gigante... -Se mofaba mientras el otro asintiría mirandolo de reojo durante la comida. -¡O de un toro bravo! -Exclamaría con la boca llena de pan duro solpicando a los que estabamos más cerca de él.

Todos se echaron a reir. Mal hecho pues de pronto noté sus grandes y asperas manos sobre mí tirándome del banco de madera en el que estabamos para sentarse al lado del graciosillo que le había ofendido y los otros que le reían la gracia. Resoplé llevandome una mano a la cabeza cuando logré malamente despegar mi rostro del suelo. "De entre los dos o tres que estamos sentados con Leroy, ha tenido que escoger mi sitio" pensé resignandome "además con lo grandote que dicen que es seguro que se comerá su ración y la mía." Permanecí sentado en el suelo sin decir palabra, atento a lo que pudiese pasar como una estatua. La cosa no fue muy bien para Leroy.

-Hola muchachos, ¿de qué estabais hablando antes? Parecía gracioso. -Dijo fingiendo simpatía entre ellos. Ninguno dijo nada, tan grande y de los más mayores, estarían aterrados excepto Leroy, que soltando una risita desdeñosa, respondió:

-Hablabamos de lo zorra que debía de ser tu madre para liarse con un toro y luego engendrarte a ti. -

Los ruiditos que producían las cucharas de madera al rozar el plato revosante de caldo con tropezones se detuvó, incluso más allá de esa zona de la larga mesa. Todos debían de mirar hacía el nuevo con miedo y expectación viendose venir una pelea. Éste no les defraudó pues apretando los puños dijo con la mandibula muy apretada también por la furia:

-¿Entonces era cierto que os estabais riendo de mí? ¡Ahora verás so cabrón! -

Obviamente no pude ver lo mismo que los demás, es decir a esos dos levantarse y ponerse a darse puñetazos hasta que alguien lograse separarlos pero si pode escuchar con claridad las cosas que se decían y como los intensos golpes eran proyectados sobre sus respectivas mejillas. "Así es como solucionan los hombres sus desacuerdos, a golpes" reflexioné "¿también los llamados caballeros?" Pagamos justos por pecadores pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que se iría guardando para mí o para el pequeño Caronte.

Caronte, nombre macabro para un chiquillo tan afable y risueño como él era. Una amistad muy fugaz, supongo que era demasiado frágil, sus piernecitas y brazos apenas podían suportar los repetidos golpes o simplemente el dios dragón Ceiphied se lo llevó con él consciente de que este no era lugar para él. Recuerdo que su piel era suave, muy suave y su cabello muy rizado y mullido como la lana que posee una obeja sin trasquilar. Él, como bien pudiese, sería quien saliese de la cama en nuestra busca. Si caía debido a la debilidad de sus piernecitas, seguiría avanzando hasta nosotros aunque fuese a rastras como una serpiente, dejandose las rodillas en carne viva, con orgullo nos haría saber de su presencia.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! -

-Sé bienvenido un día más a nuestro rincón Caronte. -Le saludaría yo adoptando un tono de voz solemne como si fuesemos dos grandes hechiceros o dos grandes caballeros mientras mi buena y única amiga sonriéndole le haría un hueco.

Sentados en el suelo como unos tristes mendigos que nadie presta atención tanto Caronte como ella, la chica sordomuda me contemplaban como si en vez de ser ese objeto sin valor fuese un objeto único y preciado, como hecho de Orihalcon. Ella con una sonrisa y fijando en mi unos ojos que jamás vería y Caronte hablando por los codos de historias y leyendas que ella jamás podría escuchar pero arropados por un sentimiento calido y hermoso que hacía que nuestro día a día no fuese tan miserable, rogando a Ceiphied que aquel agradable momento no fuese interrumpido, sin ser muy escuchados. Era un cambio sútil pero inconfundible. Caronte callaba dejando las historias en su gran mayoria sin un final conciso y ella, ella se aferraba a mi con mayor fuerza enredando sus brazos sobre uno de los mios. Entonces esa serie de pasos daban paso a dos voces bien reconocibles. Las de Assan y Leroy.

-¿Mirad a quíen tenemos aquí, en el rincón de los bichos raros? -Exclamaba Leroy cada vez que veía a Caronte con nosotros. -¡Tú no deberías estar ahí, deberías estar con los demás viejetes, postrado en una cama! -

-¡Por supuesto! -Admitía Assan y añadia con maldad. -Al menos esos vejestorios pueden enseñarte cosas interesantes. -

-Pero son aburridos y huelen raro. -Protestaba el pobre intentando ponerse en pie como haría un gran oso frente a sus adversarios pero sus piernas apenas podían sostener todo el peso de su cuerpo y caía sentado obteniendo una humillante carcajada general por parte de Assan, Leroy y sus matones.

Siempre era igual. Cada carcajada era tán afilada y dolorosa como la más afilada de las espadas, Caronte se tragaría con esfuerzo las lagrimas y las ganas de llorar respirando varias veces con fuerza por la nariz. Luego nos tocó a nosotros recibir los insultos y vejaciones que a ellos les dió la gana. Assan no tardó en llevar la voz cantante frente a mí, con pose de chulito, no necesitaba verlo para suponermelo, su voz ya me indicaba la clase de hombre que sería y sus ruines actos también. Lo que diría lo diría de la forma más directa y perversa que jamás había había oido sobre mí.

-Tú eres el ciego del que me habló Leroy, ¿me equivoco? -Me preguntó la primera vez con tono entre autoritario y burlón. Poniendome en pie apoyandome con una mano en la pared asentí con valentía. -Ciego de nacimiento ¿no? -Preguntaría después como si preparará el terreno para algo aún peor pero volví a asentir. -No me voy a andar con rodeos, ¿sabes lo que pienso de los que son como tú? Sois todos unos inútiles, ni siquiera deberías haber nacido, este mundo no fue creado para inútiles, sino para nosotros, los que podemos hacer cosas... -

-O sea para los fuertes ¿no? Pues hay muchas clases de fortalezas y no todas tienen que ver con el cuerpo. -Le interrumpí resumiendo lo que iba a exponerme con tanta chuleria. -Si en vez de darme de lado, compatieseis vuestros saberes con nosotros, te darías cuenta de que si Ceiphied nos permite vivir, es porque también podemos llegar a ser utiles de algún otro modo. -Le expusé yo, no sé, quizás con la esperanza de que pudiese abrir su mente a una idea más justa pero mi modo de ver la vida no le gustó nada, agarrándome del cuello de la camisa de recia tela que llevaba bajo el gastado jersey con las mangas cortadas me levantaría un poco del suelo exclamando, no, más bien, exigiendo lo siguiente:

-¿Así? ¿Eso crees? ¡Demúestramelo! -

No me extrañaba que todos le tuviesemos miedo, al poco de acabar de decir eso me soltaría dejandome caer al suelo con dolorosa brusquedad. Pudé sentir como mis piernas se doblaron al tocar el suelo de nuevo pero antes de que mi dulce amiga pudiese ayudarme a ponerme en pie de nuevo ante ese bruto y su sequito, Assan me obligaría a poner a confirmar mis palabras, claro que no del modo al que yo me refería y me hubiese gustado.

-¡Venga, levanta y dame un buen golpe! -Gritaría remangandose y seguramente alzando los brazos con ambos puños cerrados contra mí. -¡Demuestranos que eres capaz de hacer lo que nosotros podemos! -

Aquel día escuché por primera vez la voz de la primera mujer que fue como una lucecita en medio de toda esta oscuridad en la que siempre he vivido.

-¡Rezo! -

Sería al recibir el primer puñetazo, un golpe invisible desde algún lugar cercano en toda esa extensa oscuridad, un dolor que no vendría solo, un dolor de esos que te aturden y te hacen perder el equilibrio. Un dolor que se repetiría pero en diferentes zonas de mi cuerpo, dejándome apoyado sobre la pared con la cabeza gacha, acorradalado, jadeando y con un hilillo de sangre que corría por mis labios hasta caer al suelo produciendo un sonido intermitente, pero lo peor no eran los golpes, lo peor era saber que era un duelo deshonesto, centraba mis oidos en los movimientos del que creía mi adversario pero cuando creía que lo había esquivado, alguien me golpeaba haciéndome perder la concentración, los golpes se volvían más seguidos, la pesadez de las piernas y la sensación de que el suelo se movía me lo ponían tán difícil. Aguanté, aguanté todo lo que mi delgado cuerpo me permitió, aguanté todo lo que mi rabia y mi cabeza me permitieron pero acabé por caer, todo agotado y desorientado sintiendo sobre mi rostro el suelo, ese suelo que acabaría siendo como una segunda cama pero mucho más solida y fria. Lo último que pudé oír antes de perder la consciencia por completo fue como Assan, más golem que toro bravo se pavoneaba entre los suyos mientras Leroy aconsejaba a mi única amiga que me dejase, que se olvidase de mí, del perdedor, del inútil, del ciego. Ella se negó, no porque oyera sus palabras sino porque sabía leer los labios y lo que los labios de Leroy le ofrecían le parecía asqueroso. Ella no quería ser la dama de esos dos y menos al ver día a día lo mal que trataban a todo aquel que no les siguiese el juego. El juego que Assan jugaba mucho antes incluso de llegar a ese hospicio. Yo sé que Leroy la amaba, por eso la prevenía o se esforzaba tanto en que no provocase la ira de Assan, sin embargo, si Assan fijó sus ojos en ella no sería por amor sino para desfogar deseos propios de hombres. Él estaba en esa edad en la que los muchachos y las muchachas experimentan fuertes deseos sexuales a la vez que cambios en sus cuerpos y mentes. La edad en la que un padre suele llevar a su hijo a cualquier casa de placer para que sepa lo que es ser un hombre antes de ser desposados. Que fuese sordomuda le desagradaba, le dirigía la palabra con una groseria exagerada, que a menudo también ofendía a Leroy aunque no dijese nada. A todos los oyentes, muy en el fondo, debía de ofenderles pues muchos eran hijos de prostitutas o de mujeres de mala fama pero también callaban y sólo si el silencio era general, Assan se contenía un poco.

-¡Si tanto te disgusta, ¿por qué andas siempre detrás de ella? -Le soltaría en una ocasión cuando me cansé de girar el rostro hacía otro lado y fingir que no pasaba nada.

-Tú no te metas, hazlo cuando seas capaz de darme una buena hostia. -Me amenazó él. -Hasta que llegue ese día, sigue sentadito y calladito. -

Pero yo insistiría:

-¡No! ¡Cada día haces lo mismo una y otra vez! ¡Se nota en tu voz que te gusta pero le dices cosas espantosas! ¡Aléjate de ella o deja de decirle esas cosas! ¡Ella no se merece esas palabras! -Exploté mostrando algo que todavía no era capaz de comprender o advertir que sentía por ella, un amor, probablemente más maduro pero puro que el que conlleva una amistad.

Mis palabras dejarían muy sorprendido a Leroy pero tampoco diría nada. Assan era quien mandaba, él sólo era su mano derecha, nada más. Eran como una banda de bandidos, había un jefe y el jefe era temido y obedecido ciegamente por los demás miembros. Me enojaba esa situación, me enojaba que él fuese una especie de señor grande y con todo el mundo de su parte y yo, yo, su bufón privado más lo que más me enojaba era lo que intentaban conseguir, con permiso o sin permiso, de mi amiga. "Todo hombre ha de tener una mujer con la que yacer" en mi mente sus palabras quedarían clavadas como frios y resistentes clavos mientras dolorido por los golpes que me propinaban Leroy o cualquier otro chico, impotente, asistía ¿a la violación? de lo único hermoso en aquel lugar. Que los hombres traten de ese modo a sus mujeres me enferma, que los clientes traten de ese modo a las prostitutas también me molesta bastante pero las mujeres han padecido más de lo que se han atrevido a contar desde tiempos del gran sabio Themis Ulcies hasta... Bueno, demasiado tiempo. Ese desalmado disfrutaba de ser el poderoso, el que consigue que la chica obedezca, de ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos y soltar estas cosas:

-Te gusta ¿verdad? Puta. -

Y aunque todos sabiamos que no, por sus lloros y por lo mucho que se resistía, el seguía diciendo esas cosas, más para los presentes que para ella, rompiendo su vestido, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, semidesnudo. Yo sólo podía intentar llevar mi mente lejos de allí pero no lo conseguía, eso me hacía sentir peor, más inútil y más derrotado. Como en las pesadillas que no cesaban de llegar a mí por las noches, yo era la criatura demoniaca, el derrotado, el que sería hecho pedazos y el era el dragón, la criatura cansada y herida pero victoriosa. Para mayor disfrute y mayor satisfacción al verme vertir lagrimas incontrolables, Obligaba a dos de los que le seguían a levantarme y a que dirigieran mi rostro hacía ellos, todo lo que veía al frente era oscuridad pero me dió la sensación de que esa oscuridad era aún más oscura y aterradora. Tensé los dientes y los puños pero ¿de qué serviría? Con voz suave y muy maliciosa diría, exclusivamente para mí:

-¿Lo ves?... Claro que no, eres ciego pero lo empiezas a comprender ya ¿a que sí? -

Quisé negar con la cabeza pero mis opresores me obligaron a asentir. Con un gozo y un orgullo desmedido, volvería a recordarme el motivo y porque me trataba así, peor que a los demás, muchísimo peor incluso que a Caronte o a Ikaruss.

-Es porque no vales nada, recúerdalo bien, si ni siquiera eres capaz de protegerte a tí mismo, ¿cómo es posible que pensases que podrías protegerla a ella? -

-¡Porque tú tampoco la mereces, un hombre no golpea a una mujer, un autentico hombre no golpearía a la mujer que ama! -Le gritaría. Si no podía mostrarle mi rabia y disgusto con mis puños, se lo haría saber con mi boca. Lo que sí podía usar y usaba mejor que todos.

-¿Sí? ¡Pues a veces es el único metodo efectivo para que entiendan las cosas! -

Y procedió a tomarla por la fuerza, cada vez que ella se retorcía o luchaba para alejarse de ese desgraciado, lo que se ganaba era un sonoro bofetón que luego se convertiría en algo menos sonoro pero mucho más efectivo, un puñetazo. Cuando cayó al suelo y su fina piel chocó contra el suelo temí que su cabeza pudiese sufrir un daño irreparable, sus cabellos se desparramarían suavemente. El golpe pareció apaciguarla, posiblemente ella en ese momento cerraría los ojos haciendose a la idea de que no era más que una fulana, que era culpa suya que todos, sobretodo Assan, se hubiesen fijado en ella. Muchas lagrimas empaparían el suelo, estoy seguro, Me temó que ella también se perdió en una oscuridad igual de aterradora como en la que yo andaba perdido. Al instante Assan se arrodillaría y con una mano levantaría la falda de su vestido y con la otra desharía los nudos de su pantalón, el leve rumor de los gruesos cordones siendo desatados, me enloquecería, por lo que uno de mis opresores me propinaría otro buen golpe impidiendome ir hacía ella. A mis llantos se unirían los de ella, sólo sentí alivio al pensar que seguía consciente, que su cabeza funcionaba. Lo siguiente no quería ni imaginarlo pero los chillidos, los jadeos y demás lo hacían muy complicado. Se lo haría como lo hacen las alimañas, sin besos, sin caricias, abriendo sus piernas y rompiendo el vestidito fino y más corto por la zona del culo. Sujetándola o agarrándola con una mano por el pelo pondría todo su peso sobre ella mientras su otra mano mantenía su, deduzco, asqueroso y erguido pene, listo para atravesar el roto, traspasando lo que sería el ano. Sin lubricarlo, a lo bestia, desgarrandola como cuando te clavan una flecha y esta se hunde siendo difícil el quitartela. Entre sus agonicos y suplicantes sollozos pude distinguir el ruido que producían sus pies o toda sus piernas al golpear el suelo mientras él se derramaba sobre ella. Luego como jefe bueno y generoso, se la ofrecería a los demás, eso sería lo que acabaría con ella. ¿Acaso no es cierto que los bandidos han de compartir los tesoros que roben con todo el grupo? Me esforcé en aprovechar el momento en que pude ser libre pero siempre había alguien para golpearme. Desde ese día, ninguno volveriamos a ser los mismos. Ella aún estando a mí lado, ya no se agarraba cariñosamente a mí y cuando era yo cuando vanamente intentaba recuperar esas muestras de afecto por su parte, extendiendo el brazo para tocarla, ella se alejaba de mí sin decir palabra dejando un espacio frio y muy feo de pared entre ambos. Era en ese momento que algo se revolvía dentro de mí y producía que las lagrimas quisieran recorrer mis mejillas. La luz había sido consumida por esos bastardos.

Un día, otro de los peores de mí vida, peor incluso que el día que Assan llegó al hospicio, al palpar con la esperanza de al menos rozarla y saber que estaba ahí, no la encontre, todo lo que palpaba era pared y más pared. Preocupado sacaría fuerzas y la buscaría rogando al buen Ceiphied encontrarla en alguna otra sala del gran hospicio. Poniendome en pie con las palmas de las manos sobre la pared me incorporaría hasta lograr ponerme en pie, dando un largo suspiro, caminaría apoyado por la pared hasta llegar por donde estaban en fila colocadas nuestras camas, dando algunos pasos temerosos avanzaría hasta chocar con la primera cama. De cama en cama, pasando una de mis manos en cada piecero recorrería la amplia sala adentrandome con los brazos extendidos y pasos cuidadosos a la siguiente, la cúal estaba destinada para los ancianos que eran abandonados o encontrados por la zona. Ahí, a mitad de camino. Una serie de voces, me darían la terrible noticia.

-Joven, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? -Querría saber uno. -¿No deberías estar afuera jugando con los demás? -

-Buscaba a mi amiga... ¿Sabe alguno de Uds dónde está? -Sería mi respuesta. Mi voz sonó un poco timida pero llena de preocupación y firmeza.

-¡Por Ceiphied! -Exclamaría otro con voz ronca. -¡¿No se referirá a la niñita sordomuda? -

-¡Sí! -Confirme feliz. -¿Es que la han visto pasar por aquí? -

Otra voz, esta vez, más suave aunque un poco rasposa, femenina entristecida diría:

-Me temo que ya no volveremos a verla por aquí nunca más, jovencito. Esta mañana fue encontrada muerta. -

Sentí como el suelo dejaba de ser solido y seguro y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de nuevo de lagrimas pero sacando fuerzas pregunte con voz temblorosa:

-¿Muerta? ¿A qué se refiere? -

-Sí, jovencito, los sacerdotes la encontraron esta mañana en la cocina junto a un pequeño bote de cristal, al examinarla, su cuerpo estaba frio. El maestro Ewon llegó nada más recibir la noticia para purificar su cuerpo antes de ser enterrada. -Me explicó otra voz.

-¿Y cómo podeís estar tan seguro de que eso ha pasado? -Pregunté negándome a aceptar sus palabras.

-Amatys fue una gran oracúlo, Amatys nunca se equivoca, muchacho. Es más, ella les dijo a los sacerdotes dónde la encontrarían preocupada por lo que le vió hacer. -Replicó otra voz, masculina y muy cortés.

Dos cosas me quedaron claras, dos cosas demoledoras para mí joven espíritu, que la que fue como una luz se había quitado la vida y la otra que a partir de ese momento el día a día no sería lo mismo, me hundí como se hunden las buenas gentes que han perdido su fe y su bondad. Volví a encontrarme sólo en la oscuridad. Lo que gracias a ella habían sido tinieblas ahora eran la más profunda de las oscuridades. Esa unión que formamos, tan agradable y calida se había esfumado cruelmente pero dejándome caer me obligué a mí mismo a no tomar la misma decisión que ella tomó, que la gran humillación sufrida la condujó a ello. Por lo que aguanté, aguanté todo lo que pude y más, incluso siendo visto y malinterpretado, me obligué a mí mismo a seguir aguantando y un día, un inesperado día, una nueva luz con una nueva esperanza llegó pues el propio maestro Ewon, sumo sacerdote de la orden que llevaba ese hospicio y tantos otros, supongo, me iría enseñando algunos conjuros de magía blanca y resultaría que esas artes las dominaba con una facílidad prodigiosa. Ya no sería considerado tan inútil.

**ACLARACIONES**

**Slayers tiene una ambientación muy medieval aunque aparezcan algunos detalles un pelín modernos XD Yo y mi esfuerzo por hacer buenas historias, lo trato de llevar a ese terreno lo más correctamente posible ;)**

**Antiguamente los hospicios y los hospitales eran llevados por ordenes religiosas por lo que dedujé que los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas dentro del mundo de Slayera también se ocuparían de esa labor, pudiendo ser los sumos sacerdotes los principales encargados... Sin embargo como en la Edad media un sacerdote no era lo mismo que un monje, pues como que los sacerdotes están más reconocidos en el mundo de Slayers y los monjes vendrían a quedar como Eruditos, equivalentes a los monjes escribanos, ya sabeis, esos que se encargaban de traducir y custodiar textos antiguos o de gran valor. Otra diferencia que se me ocurrió para mi relato tomando referencias de la Edad media para describir el mundo de Slayers fue que los Eruditos a diferencia de los sacerdotes no usan magia, sean capaces o no de usarla.**

**Con respecto a lo que se pudiese encontrar uno en un hospicio pues... Lo típico, a los pobres y o desvalidos de la sociedad ya fueran niños sin hogar o ancianos rechazados al no poder aportar gran cosa. Como aún sucede, en muchos de ellos, se les intentaba rehabilitar conseguiendoles trabajos o instruyendoles. Rezo en mi historia aprende magía, no en una escuela de magía todo hechicero digno, al descubrirse que tiene talento para ello pero sólo magía blanca pues deduzco que los sacerdotes sólo aprendían magía blanca o magía astral.**

**Os voy avisando, queridos lectores, este FanFic es muy crudo y estará clasificado como M porque creedme, la época era así o peor... Muy inspirada en el libro río Juego de tronos, especialmente en la parte en que Zelgadiss se convierte en el secuaz de Rezo ^^ **

**Como Rezo es ciego, la mayoria de eventos son cosas que él supone por lo que a veces hay mejores descripciones que otras ^^' (Cuando comience con Zelgadiss, os avisaré así que por ahora sólo necesitais saber que quien lo cuenta es Rezo)**

**Por último, espero que os guste y no tengais demasiado en cuenta mis faltas de ortografía ^^' Si quereis comentar, os responderé con mucho gusto ^^**

**MARYXULA **


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Slayers y sus personajes son creación exclusiva de Hajime Kanzaka y sus respectivos colaboradores

Erik y Christine son personajes originales de WaterLillySquiggles y Miss Whoa Back Off  
Themis Ulcies es personaje original de RagnaBlast (Muy mencionada al ser un Gran Sabio)  
Los demás personajes que vayan surgiendo son cosa mia y si no lo son, os lo haré saber ^^

La historia se cuenta en primera persona. Según Rezo, según Zelgadiss o según ambos. A veces también según otro personaje, pero de los relevantes

Vale, me he basado en gran parte en esos documentales que hablan de centros de reinserción de jovenes delincuentes u orfanatos que te dejan con la piel de gallina que por desgracia aún existen pero os aseguro que no disfruto describiendo esas cosas tán horribles TT_TT Y la chiquilla a la que se hace mención, la niñita sordomuda no es la que será la amada bisabuela de Zelgadiss, le daré un nombre de todos modos pero no es tán importante, bueno eso depende de Rezo.

Esta historia es más bonita, en esta historia Rezo conoce a alguien que si apostaba por él y que le enseñaría las primeras bases de magía blanca que luego irían creciendo, lo he descrito y representado como un verdadero santo porque Rezo lo veía así, mejor persona que él y gran inspiración. El maestro Ewon (se pronuncia Iwon xD) y a Casio, liante y hechicero enano que luego le irá presentando a otros hechiceros.

Dedicado a AmberPalette y a hobbsey, sus historias con respecto a la niñez de Rezo me conmovieron ^^

Todo el FanFic Rojo Relativo está dedicado a Revontulet711 ^^ (Gran fan y escritor que sintió algo de interés por este FanFic y me animó a publicarlo aquí)

**FanFic Slayers **

**Rojo Relativo - Una luz en la Oscuridad**

El nunca fue como los otros sumos sacerdotes de esa u otras ordenes. Era, como la gente gusta de decir, un buen hombre, un hombre tán bueno que sí se habría merecido el titulo de santo. Hombre de caminar tranquilo pero seguro. Hombre cuya voz indicaba la pasión y el orgullo con el que se entregaba a su tarea, tarea que no era tenida como un deber sino aceptada como un regalo por parte de Ceiphied. Yo nunca fuí esa clase de hombre pero, con sinceridad, tampoco buscaba serlo. La primera vez que se acercó a mí no supe como reaccionar. Todos le decían que no lo hiciera, que no posara sus ojos sobre mí, que no valía la pena malgastar su valioso tiempo conmigo, con el ciego pero les dijo:

-¿A no? Él también fue traido hasta aquí, asi que también merece que me preocupe por él. -

¡Qué hermosas palabras llegaron a mis oidos! Entonces caminó hacía mí y nadie le detuvo pues era el sumo sacerdote en aquellos días, recien nombrado, llegado del reino de Saillune. Cuando noté como una de sus manos estrechaba una de las mias, advertí que en uno de sus largos dedos había un anillo, un anillo que debía de ser dorado y muy valioso.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo? El suelo no es buen lugar para dormir. -Bromearía tirando suavemente de mí para que me pudiese poner en pie agarrándome con una firmeza parecida a la de un padre. Me encogí de hombros y repondí:

-Supongo que volví a caerme. Como soy ciego, suelo ser muy torpe. -

Algo de verdad había en la respuesta pero cuando vió uno de los multiples moratones que mi cuerpo poseía y me preguntó por el, no surgiría otra verdad, la verdad más humillante y triste me la guarde. Menearía la cabeza preocupado, saliendo un mmmm de sus labios, parecía pensativo y disgustado mientras yo ocultaba como bien podía los otros moratones.

-Rezo, tienes que ser sincero conmigo. -Insistiría, en su voz se apreciaba tristeza. -Si alguien te hace daño, debes decirmelo si no, no podré ayudarte. -

Pensé que si se lo contaba sentiría más lástima de mí, de el único chico que no era capaz de defenderse por sí mismo, del único chico que necesitaba que otro le protegiese como a una mujer. Ellos tendrían razón y me humillarían con mayor zizaña de la que ya la hacían.

-De verdad, le aseguro que sólo son la consecuencia de mi torpeza. -Le aseguré sonriendo sin ganas. Dio un hondo suspiro y pasandome una mano por los cabellos concluyó:

-Está bien, te creo. -Y me haría una propuesta muy extraña. -Ven y permíteme curartelo. -

¿Curarme? Sentí una inmediata curiosidad. ¿Cómo lo haría? Tomado de su mano me condujó hasta la sala, la única de menor amplitud en todo el hospicio, usada como despacho y colocando ambas manos sobre el moratón con tán sólo recitar lo que parecía una hermosa poesía o ruego a las deidades esa pequeña muestra fisíca del odio y la incomprensión que sentían hacía mí se iría aliviando. Lo mismo sucedería con las otras. Me quede asombrado.

-Bueno, ya está. Volvamos con los demás. -Me hizó saber risueño.  
Pero yo no quería volver al redil, con aquellos jovenes bandidos. Me hubiese quedado allí toda mi vida pero él me animó cogiendome la mano de nuevo.

-No temas, Rezo, aunque ellos no quieran comprender, si tienes paciencia, algún día lo haran y su agresividad se desvanecerá. -  
A lo largo de los años me hice esta pregunta, la misma que le hice a él:

-Sí, maestro Ewon, ¿pero cúanto habre de esperar? -

En el patio, como siempre estaban todos ellos, jugando a los juegos que los chicos fuertes juegan, golpeandose con palos. Los gritos y los golpes sordos así me lo indicaban pero todo quedaría un momento en silencio cuando todos los chicos vieron al maestro Ewon adentrarse conmigo en el patio. No necesite ver sus rostros para saber que en el de muchos de ellos había un fuerte desagrado, es algo, que por desgracia, se percibe, como el perfume de una dama o el azufre extendiendose por el aire. "Jamás me aceptaran" pensaba mientras el maestro Ewon se paraba frente a ellos. Entre ellos, Assan fue quien, haciendose paso a base de duros empujones, se colocaría frente a él dejando a los demás atrás. Algunos de ellos sentados en el suelo frotandose el pandero. Cruzando los brazos tras escupir al suelo, dijo:

-¿Qué coño haces con él aquí? -

Ni en sus palabras ni en su voz se atisbaba respeto ninguno hacía el sumo sacerdote. Arrugue mi frente al pensar en ello pues el maestro Ewon siempre fue muy paciente y amable con él aunque nunca se lo mereciese. El maestro Ewon le respondió en cambio con afecto:

-Assan, Rezo tiene tanto derecho como los demás de ser tu amigo. -

-¿Mi amigo? ¡¿Ese? ¡No me hagas reir! ¡Ninguno de mis amigos es un debilucho llorica como él! -Replicaría haciendo más evidente su odio hacía los que él consideraba irrelevantes o desperdicios. Como probablemente le habría hecho creer su padre en cada paliza dada al tratar de proteger a su madre.

-Sigue entristeciendome que veas las cosas como tu padre. -Fue todo lo que diría él antes de dirigirse a otros muchachos. -Y vosotros, con toda la sinceridad de vuestro jovenes corazones, ¿también veis a Rezo, vuestro compañero, como algo sin valor en vez de como la persona que es? -

Nadie dijo nada. El maestro Ewon dirigiría sus ojos y sus palabras entonces a Leroy, como buscando aún bondad en él, él que también había sido golpeado por un padre cruel y de mente muy cerrada. Leroy respiró hondo y dió la respuesta más desgarradora y decepcionante que el maestro Ewon temía escuchar pero por el momento no había escuchado.

-Sí, Rezo jamás será de los nuestros. Siempre será visto como un inútil, tán inútil como una chica. -

-Yo diría que incluso más, si al menos tuviese el cuerpo de una chica, le encontrariamos buen uso. -Añadió Assan con una voz maliciosa y muy hiriente.

El maestro Ewon no quisó escuchar más barbaridades de aquella boca tán joven y con una lengua tán afilada. Assan no parecía dispuesto a enmendarse, a comprender para mejorar y ser como un verdadero hombre debía ser y lo peor era que estaba corrompiendo a los demás chicos y muchachos. Los pecados del padre para el hijo murmuraría al alejarnos de ellos. Al cabo de pocos años mandaría a los sacerdotes buscar un trabajo que desempeñar adecuado a su ruda y enrabietada persona, que cuadrese con su personalidad como con los otros muchachos mayores del hospicio.

-Debería ser encarcelado. -Le comentaría uno de los ancianos. -A los perros que muerden a sus señores amos se les sacrifica. -

Pero el maestro Ewon tenía un corazón grande y dorado. Mucho más valioso que todo el oro u orihalcon del mundo. Por muy decepcionado que estuviese se negaba a tratar a Assan como un criminal, claro que no sabía los motivos que llevaron a mi buena amiga, la chiquilla sordomuda, a la muerte como la anciana Amatys o yo sabiamos. Los sacerdotes que la encontraron tán sólo le informaron de que había sido hallada muerta, nada más. Sentado junto al anciano, querría oir a la explicación a semejante sugerencia:

-¿Tú crees? No te parece un castigo demasiado duro, aún es joven. -

Lo cúal provocaría que el anciano riese con todas sus fuerzas y dijese:

-Veo que todavía no has perdido la esperanza con Assan. - Adoptando una voz más seria añadiría. -Eso te convierte en un hombre admirable pero me temo que pierdes el tiempo, Assan se cree todo un hombre así que pienso que debería ser juzgado como un hombre también, lo que le hizo a la pequeña Arya no tiene nombre. -

La sola mención de mi amiga haría que el maestro Ewon captase toda su atención en lo que el anciano decía, no había rastro de demencia en sus palabras, es más, había tanta lucidez que el maestro Ewon se quedaría abrumado. Debió de lanzar esa clase de miradas tipo te escucho o dime todo lo que sepas porque el anciano trás una breve pausa continuaría hablando.

-Estoy seguro de que ese pequeño bastardo la llevo hasta la muerte. Si no me crees sólo tienes que preguntarselo a Amatys, la gran oracúlo. -

Eso haría pero llevado no sólo por la seria acusación de asesinato, sobretodo, porque necesitaba quitarse el creciente peso en el pecho que lo empezaba a oprimir, una de esas preocupaciones mortales para alguien con un corazón como el suyo. El maestro Ewon se levantaría del rincón de la cama del anciano y caminaría hacía las camas de la izquierda, entres las cúales, debía de estar Amatys, sentada en la cama con las manos sobre el regazo y la mirada perdida. El maestro Ewon paró frente a ella y trás saludarla, le pediría la confirmación a lo que acababa de oír. La voz de Amatys, a pesar de su vejez, era suave y sosegada. Su visión ya no era lo que un día fue pero todavía su mente se llenaba de imagenes y sucesos nitidos como cuando podía ver. ¿Sería por aquel don que Ceiphiel le dió que no había acabado en mitad del bosque sino en un hospicio?

-Dime, ¿qué desea saber? -Preguntaría la anciana al sumo sacerdote.

-¿Es cierto lo que acaba de decirme Hermes de Assan? ¿Es Assan esa clase de muchacho, un asesino? -Respondería exponiendole sus dudas y temores. La buena de Amatys negó con la cabeza pero dijo entristecida:

-No, no lo creo pero sin embargo es de los que si no pueden conseguir lo que quieren, por ejemplo a una mujer, lo consiguen por la fuerza. Arya escogió la muerte antes que volver a ser vista por Assan como mujer. No hay un sólo día que Rezo se culpe por ello. -Añadiría con voz más entristecida cerrando los ojos como una madre dolida.

El maestro Ewon saldría de esa sala en absoluto silencio. A veces los llamados santos cargan grandes pesares acompañando sus grandes ocupaciones. A los pocos días exigiría a los sacerdotes saber qué a ese hecho atroz no se le pusó cese. Las argumentaciones que saldrían no serían para mí ninguna sorpresa, para el buen maestro Ewon tampoco pero hubiese preferido escuchar otras, aunque fuesen mentiras. Más disgustos para su fragil pero grandioso corazón. Antes de presentarse ante mí para tratar de suavizar la pena, la culpa, el dolor o el vacio que sentía, lloró, lloró llevandose ambas manos a la cara, pensando, sin lugar a dudas, que la crueldad de los niños era mamada de la de los adultos. Nuestros padres o nos pegaron o nos abandonaron y los sacerdotes nos despreciaban, los sacerdotes que al entrar en esa orden juraron mostrarnos bondad. Secandose las lagrimas, daría algunos sorbos a la taza rezumante de tila y tomaría una decisión, una decisión que nos dejó a todos atónitos.

-¿Que dices qué le vas a enseñar magía? -Gritaría Galiuss. El único anciano que había sido un talentoso hechicero de entre todos los ancianos que residian en el hospicio. -¿Estás loco? ¡Jamás será capaz ni de crear y lanzar una misera bola de fuego! -

-¿No?, a lo mejor es capaz de más. ¿Tú qué opinas, Amatys, Rezo debería aprender magía o no? -Le contestaría el maestro Ewon sin echarse atrás en su decisión.

-Me parece una idea maravillosa. Rezo es un joven muy aplicado, aprenderá deprisa y tendrá con que defenderse. -

El hechicero dejó escapar un ruidito de exasperación y dió esta advertencia al maestro Ewon:

-¡Pues muy bien! Pero yo no quiero saber nada si el chico acaba muerto o más hundido. -

La magía, entre todas sus ramas, la negra, era altamente peligrosa, Galiuss lo sabía muy bien, por culpa de uno de sus alumnos del último curso en el que impartiría clase antes de jubilarse, acabó muy mal parado, perdiendo ambas piernas y ganando una exagerada prudencia. Él me enseñó los primeros y más basicos conjuros de magía blanca como uno que anulaba los efectos de venenos o otro para curar heridas. Lo que más me gustaba era escuchar y repetir la conjuración o las palabras denominadas por los hechiceros de poder, eran como poemas, poemas de los cuales surgia algo bueno. Claro que según el maestro Ewon la magía blanca consistía en utilizar energia vital no como en las otras ramas de la magía, que se valían del poder de los demonios o de los elementos. Todo, todo lo que compartía conmigo, hasta las cositas más obvias e insignificantes eran grandes conocimientos que atesoraba y ponía en practica entusiasmado. De entre todos los conjuros que me fue enseñando y fuí perfeccionando, ironicamente, mi favorito era aquel con el que se podía crear una bola luminosa. Cuando había logrado dominar varios de ellos, el maestro Ewon me propusó hacerle una demostración al incredulo de Galiuss. Nos pusimos en mitad de la zona de la amplía sala que había entre las camas de la derecha y de la izquierda. Antes de alejarse de mí, me susurró:

-No te pongas nervioso, yo sé que lo conseguirás. -

Verdaderamente me sentí como si fuera un joven aprendiz que fuese a mostrar todo lo aprendido ante los encargados de decidir si eras o no un hechicero o un joven aprendiz de sacerdote frente a los mandamás de la orden en la que aspiraba entrar. Respiré hondo y me concentré en imaginar la figura redonda y blanca que debía de ser esa esfera magica cerrando las manos entrelazando los dedos como uno hace cuando va a orar. No las abrí hasta que sentí la calidez de la bola, al abrirlas, todos exclamarían, incluso los que habían perdido gran parte de visión:

-¡Oooooohhhhhh! -

-¡Es magnifica! -Soltaría uno incapaz de reprimir su asombro y gozo al verla flotar. -¡Como un hada muy rechoncha revoloteando pesadamente por la habitación! -

Empezaron a aplaudirme con enfásis como si fuese un artista o un trovador. Una alegria que jamás creí poseer recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ya no era tán inútil. Galiuss admitiría que tenía talento, un talento... inusual con la magía pero talento pues él a mí edad no había logrado tanto como yo iría logrando.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El talento del chico no es normal! ¡Es un condenado prodigio! ¿Sabes lo qué me costaba crear una bola de luz tán grande a los quince años? -Le diría al maestro Ewon, este se enorgulleció el doble de mis progresos.

-Estoy convencido de que sería un gran sacerdote. La próxima vez que venga le propondré que viaje conmigo para entrar en mi orden. -Le confesó a Galiuss. Galiuss lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Buena suerte. No os lo pondrán nada fácil. -

El maestro Ewon se marcharía pero no sin antes comunicarme sus planes. La alegria que invadió mi ser fue enorme pero al pasar los días una especie de mal presentimiento se apoderó de mí, como una siseante voz que trataba de despertarme de ese sueño, de esa irrealidad porque algo tán bueno no podía ser para mí. Me despertaba a mitad de la noche asediado por las mismas pesadillas, si todo iba bien, ¿por qué seguía teniendolas? Quizás sabía que aunque Assan abandonase el hospicio, habría otro nuevo matón, siempre los hay pero siendo positivo, también podría ser un nuevo amigo. No lo era y encima llevaba siempre consigo un cuchillo que de vez en cuando no dudaba en usar. Cassio, que le doblaba la edad, era el único que sabía como tenerlo controlado. La primera vez que escuche su voz creí que se habían equivocado, que no era ni un chiquillo perdido ni un anciano repudiado, tenía una voz muy masculina, pero como descubrí en el momento en que se colocó frente a mí y me pasó un brazo amistoso, su cuerpo no correspondía del todo al de un adulto ni al de un niño. Era como si se hubiese quedado a medio camino. Era, como vulgarmente se les llama, un enano.

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Y por qué? -Quise saber cuando traspasamos al muchacho, todavía en el suelo, temblando o convulsionando violentamente. Cassio sonrió y con una actitud que jamás había visto en un inadaptado dijo:

-Digamos que estaba muy enfadado porque todo el puñetero mundo cree que soy un crio y que me he desfogado un poco con él. ¿No es lo que hacen ellos siempre con nosotros? -

Luego procedería a explicarme el hechizo que había utilizado porque él, pensase la gente lo que pensase, podía usar magía y no necesita el permiso o consentimiento de ninguna asociación de hechicero para usarla. Me chocó mucho que se hiciese amigo mio, yo tenía una manera de pensar muy distinta pero también sabía usar algo de magía. Él me daría un interesante consejo el día que se cansó de fingir ser un niño mal atendido y a media noche dejaría el hospicio seguido por mí. Si le seguí me temó que fue gracias a ese hechizo con el que uno puede manipular a otros. Claro que marchar con Cassio no sería un penaero, Cassio tenía buenas cantidades de oro y amistades insospechadas entre hechiceros y bandidoa. Gracias a uno de ellos supe que mi apreciadísimo maestro Ewon falleció.

-Tenía un corazón tán grande que un día ya no cabía en su cuerpo y reventó. -Comentaría Cassio, que por lo visto, también lo había conocido pero seguramente no en un hospicio.

Con diecisiete años y acompañado de Cassio encontraría el coraje y las ansias de hacerme paso entre todos aquellos que me ignoraron. ¡Me negaba a continuar mi camino sin ni siquiera despedirme del primer hombre que vió grandeza en mí!

**ACLARACIONES**

**MAGIA BLANCA:**

**La magia blanca es la magia que combate la magia negra o sus efectos... Estaba y aún hoy en día lo estará aceptada. (Aparentemente porque en La edad media, la inquisición no daba tregua XD)**

**La magia blanca va en contra de todo esto y, de algún modo, es la que combate la magia y sus hechizos malignos, la magia blanca busca la prosperidad la integridad, el desarrollo físico y mental en conexión con el espíritu. Para la conexión de los hechizos de la magia blanca existirá la materia abundante es nuestra madre tierra, de ahí partiremos porque de aquí surgirá toda la energía necesaria para lograr los objetivos de los hechizos de la magia blanca, esa energía nos ayudara a determinar qué es lo que buscamos, que es lo que queremos y hacia donde queremos llegar. La magia blanca y los hechizos son una forma de atraer las buenas energías, somos partes del universo con un cosmos influyente en nuestro ser y espíritu, todas estas fuerzas del bien retribuirán las fuerzas oscuras del mal como podría ser la magia negra y sus hechizos malignos.**

**Esta dividida en tres partes:**

**Magia Verde, magia Gris y Magia Roja (aunque la última formaría parte de la negra al ser utilizados tejidos de otros individuos con fines malvados)**

**MAGIA BLANCA EN SLAYERS:**

**Si bien la magia negra toma el poder de los mazoku, los demonios, la magia  
blanca, pese a lo que se pueda interpretar de su nombre, no toma el poder de los  
dioses, pese a que mucha gente, incluso en el mundo de Slayers, así lo creen. No  
está claro cuál es la fuente de su poder, pero se cree que al igual que la magia  
astral, toma el poder de la voluntad y el espíritu de la gente. La mayoría de  
los hechizos son defensivos y curativos. **

**Como podeis ver hay gran diferencia entre la magia blanca conocida y practica y la magia blanca que es usada en Slayers LOL De ahí que se me ocurriese que todo aquel que usase y conociese hierbas curativas y otros motodos curativos que no fuesen hechizos fuesen los que podriamos denominar doctores aunque en a mi modo de describir el mundo de Slayers y su sociedad serían llamados curanderos LOL **

**Os trasmito esto porque me pareció muy interesante... **

**Recomiendo encarecidamente que le echeis un ojo a la pagina web sobre Slayers, Slayers Eterno Poder ;) **

**Eso sería todo en esta historia, espero que os guste y no tengais demasiado en cuenta mis faltas ortograficas ^^' Podeis comentar sí quereis, para pedir más info o lo que sea (con educación y respeto, porfa) **

**MARYXULA **


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Slayers y sus personajes son creación exclusiva de Hajime Kanzaka y sus respectivos colaboradores

Erik y Christine son personajes originales de WaterLillySquiggles y Miss Whoa Back Off  
Themis Ulcies es personaje original de RagnaBlast (Es muy mencionada porque es un Gran sabio)

Los otros personajes que aparecen en el FanFic son cosa mia y si no lo son, os lo hare saber antes ^^

La historia se cuenta en primera persona. Según Rezo, según Zelgadiss, según ambos o según otro personaje de los importantes ^^

No tengo ni idea de como fue ganando Rezo aceptación o esa gran fama de santo pero me figuro que no fue fácil, sería algo muy gradual. Así es como voy a ir tratando de describirla o de hacerosla ver y espero que os guste. Al principio voy a definir sus ropas como las que lleva en las novelas porque me parecen mucho más sencillas y menos similares a las que pueda llevar un monje o un sacerdote LoL Pero luego las definiré más como en el manga ^^ (Son las que yo concibo más como de monje, monje occidental y me encantan) Os lo ruego, no os enfadeis mucho si al principio es un pelín pobre ^^'

Todo el FanFic Rojo Relativo está dedicado a Revontulet711 ^^ (Gran fan y escritor, que sintió algo de curiosidad por esta idea y FanFic)

**FanFic Slayers Rojo Relativo - El monje rojo**

Podía curar los males de otros pero nadie parecía querer curar el mio. La primera vez que curé a alguien fue a Cassio, sentía que tenía que agradecerle de algún modo todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí. Sus piernecitas estaban tán retorcidas que apenas daba tres o cuatros pasos seguidos como cualquier infante sano daría. Fue un acto atrevido pues hasta ese momento en las unicas criaturas que había usado el hechizo sanador que el maestro Ewon me enseñó eran animales domesticos como gatos, perros o caballos. Como eran las unicas criaturas que me concedían algo de afecto, yo trataba de aliviar esa agonía y así pudiesen volver a contentar a sus amos. Cassio creía en mí y en mi dominio de la magia, por lo que sentándose en un taburete de vieja y roida por ratones madera extendería una de sus pequeñas y retorcidas piernas mientras bromeaba, el siempre bromeaba:

-Espero que luego no me pidas una cantidad muy alta de monedas de oro. -

Me hacía reir pues yo nunca me atrevía a pedir ni una misera moneda de oro a nadie, ni rico ni pobre. Mis curaciones eran como regalos, algo que yo ofrecía desinteresadamente. Me arrodillé frente a él y cogiendo con suavidad su piernecita, recitaba el conjuro deseando y rogando con intensidad que Ceiphied me consintiese obrar el milagro. Si salía una luz sanadora de entre mis dedos nunca pude verla, por lo que pasado un rato al apartar mis manos de la zona curada, su piernecita, le preguntaba con ansiedad:

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que ha funcionado? -

-¡Claro, ya me siento mucho más normal! -Exclamaba él con sorna pero al bajar del taburete y echar a andar su tono de voz se volvía eúforico. -¡Puedo andar bien, puedo incluso correr! -

Y al rato para demostrar que no mentía hacía que sus pasos se acerelasen seguros y felices. Era eso lo que me llenaba, lo que tantos años me llenó de alegría, más que el oro o la fama. Mientras Cassio me abrazaba muy agradecido una pequeña pregunta apareció, al principio, tonta e ingenua pero más adelante, tán peligrosa como el veneno que se extiende contaminando todo el cuerpo, si puedo curar a otros, ¿podré curarme yo? Pero la inseguridad y los pocos medios disponibles hacían que pronto fuese olvidada. Era como una astilla clavada, al principio no se nota mucho pero luego cuando comienza a incrustarse con mayor fuerza, sí. Cassio se esmeraba en darme una imagen notable y no había color más hermoso y notable según él que el rojo. Ropas que a pesar del continuo uso no perdían ese vivo color, ropas de alta calidad, que yo en aquellos días no podría pagar, por lo que rogaba a las lavanderas que Cassio acamelaba y daba algo de oro que fueran muy cuidadosas. Como eran jovenes y con buena voluntad, cumplían con mi petición sin replicar o exigir más monedas de oro.

Cuando Cassio decía que tenía que atender sus negocios, me pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca de la ciudad en la que vivimos un buen tiempo. Para mí ya sentarme en una de las mesas y escuchar el murmullos de las hojas pasar o los murmullos de los estudiantes de magia o aprendices a sacerdote era el mayor de los placeres. Oler el cuero o la gastada piel de los ejemplares era como el olor del vino para un borracho. Era todo a lo que podía llegar. Cassio al sentarse a mí lado y observar la sonrisa entristecida en mi rostro, me invitaba a adquirir alguno.

-Tengo un amiguete que conoce a un tipo que puede conseguir cualquier clase de libro o documento, sea lo raro que sea. Si quieres, podemos pedirle que le haga algún encargo ¿qué te parece? -

-Aunque trajese el libro más antiguo y extraordinario del mundo, no podría leerlo. -Replicaba yo dejando caer los puños sobre la lisa mesa de madera suavemente.

-Pero yo sí. Lo creas o no, sé leer toda clase de manuscritos y antiguos escritos. -Me informaba él con voz animadora. Yo sacaba otro contra, uno que también me parecía muy importante:

-Pero esos libros serán muy valiosos y exigiran un gran precio, un precio que no podré pagar... -

-¡Pero yo sí, tonto! -Acababa él exclamando poniendose en pie sobre la silla, lo que conseguía que todos los presentes nos mirasen y el encargado nos echase mascullando:

-Este es un lugar serio, un lugar de estudio y meditación, marchaos a hacer numeritos a otra parte. -

Nos recomendaba considerandonos artistas circenses o algo peor. Ya fuera, oyendo trás nuestras espaldas un sonoro portazo de aquellas puertas tán grandes y de acabados distinguidos, de plata u oro, Cassio encogiendose de hombros con los brazos flexionados y las palmas de las manos extendidas supongo, me comentaba:

-¡Hay que ver qué mala idea tienen los eruditos! ¿De verdad tú quieres formar parte de ese mundillo? -

Con lo de ese mundillo se refería a ser sacerdote o como mucho un erudito más. Yo asentía con energia la cabeza y le respondía:

-¡Por supuesto! El maestro Ewon me estaba preparando para llevarme con él y presentarme a sus superiores antes de que me raptases. -

-¿El maestro Ewon? -Repitiría Cassio apesumbrado. Aquel sería el momento en que me enteraría de la tragica noticia. -Sin duda era un buen hombre, con un corazón tán grande que no le cabía en el pecho. Larguemos de aquí, vayamos dónde si seremos bien recibidos. -Diría tomando mi mano echandose a andar pero yo no haría por caminar. Mi mente se pondría en marcha, pensando en todo el tiempo que llevaba lejos del hospicio. Pensando en el maestro Ewon, que iba a convertirme en un sacerdote más en la orden que presidía.

-¿Qué pasa Rezo? Ya has oido al cascarrabias... -

-Me gustaría mucho visitar al maestro Ewon, ¿podrías conseguir que nos reuniesemos? -Le pedí aunque fue más una suplica que una petición. La contestación de Cassio sería como una jarra de agua fria sobre la cabeza.

-Creo que sí podría pero no creo que fuera aconsejable. -Me aconsejaría con voz suave antes de dejar caer esa jarra sobre mi cabeza. -El sumo sacerdote del que hablas falleció hace muy poco. -

-¡¿Qué? -Fue todo lo que logré articular apretando sintiendo los ojos humedos al instante siguiente.

-Sólo sus familiares y los miembros más selectos de la orden pueden visitar al fallecido antes de purificarlo y darle un entierro digno. -Continuaría informándome Cassio con voz suave.

Eché a andar en silencio, apretando los dientes para reprimir las lagrimas que deseaban recorrer mi rostro como tantas otras veces lo hacían siendo niño. Cassio me llevaría hasta la taberna más cercana. Me dejaría sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, lejos de los arrogantes caballeros, los codiciosos vendedores y los pretenciosos artesanos de la ciudad. De regreso, traería en cada mano una jarra de cristal, llena hasta el borde, de lo que me figuré, era cerveza, espumosa y fresca cerveza. A veces la manera que tenía Cassio de consolar a un amigo era bastante inmoral pero todos los hombres, bandidos o grandes caballeros la veían como la mejor de las curas al mal que me recorría la mente.

-Rezo, las personas vienen y van. Forma parte del ciclo de la vida y es una putada pero debemos aprender a sobrellevarlo. -Me decía mientras se acoplaba como bien podía a su asiento dejando las dos jarras en la mesa. El cristal rozo la madera produciendo un ruido seco. Quise llorar pero el orgullo propio me lo impedía provocando que fuese difícil respirar.

Como buen amigo que fue, viendome tán mal, aún sabiendo que se nos echaría de ese templo, Cassio me llevó a intentar despedirme del maestro Ewon. En aquel lugar sagrado el aire parecía estar cargado de tristeza y mucho respeto, algo que nunca había sentido en el hospicio. El olor que inundaba mis fosas nasales era fuerte y un poco mareante proveniente de alguna vela o incensario. Todos los individuos que se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación en la cúal el cuerpo del maestro Ewon descansaba torcieron el gesto emitiendo chisquidos de lengua al verlos aparecer. Lo peor no fue eso, yo ya había asumido que mi presencia causaría disgusto, lo que me superó fue que llamasen a los sacerdotes más corpulentos para que ellos me condujesen por la fuerza hasta la salida.

-En esta zona no esta permitido el paso al pueblo. -Me indicaron antes de hacerlos venir.

-Lo comprendo pero no pretendía molestar, sólo quería despedirme del maestro Ewon. -Argumenté yo usando toda la educación y respeto que merecían.

-¿Despedirte del maestro Ewon? ¿Qué clase de relación podías tener tú, un mendigo, con nuestro eminente sumo sacerdote? -Me soltó otro al momento de decirles el proposito de mi intrusión.

-El maestro Ewon deseaba que fuese sacerdote... -Intentaría responderle pero eso lo enojó muchísimo, empezaría a gritar:

-¡Deja de decir mentiras! ¡Deja de ensuciar este lugar sagrado! -

Y con un simple chascar de dedos dos hombres me pedirían amablemente acompañarles hasta la salida pero yo, yo me negaría insistiendo, suplicante poder despedirme de él porque yo también tenía derecho a despedirme de ese buen hombre.

-¡Llevaoslo! ¡Por Ceiphied, sacadlo de aquí de una maldita vez! -Ordenaría ese sacerdote con voz aspera y crispada. Las colosales puertas que daban acceso a aquella zona serían cerradas al poco de atravesarlas hacía el patio, me resistí cuanto pude pero esos sacerdotes eran fuertes y me llevaban bien agarrado por los brazos.

No os harías una minima idea de cuantos golpes daría a aquellas duras y antiguas puertas rogandoles concederme como mucho, un instante, sin tocarlo, sólo estar a su lado un condenado instante. Grite hasta quebrar mi voz, llore hasta quedarme literalmente seco y golpeé las inmensas puertas hasta dejarme los nudillos en carne viva, sangrando pero no conseguí otra cosa que no fuese aumentar esa tristeza y amargura que me tenía a su merced.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto escandalo? -Preguntaría alguien detrás mio. Un sacerdote de los más ancianos, su voz era ronca y refunfuñona -¡Así no hay quien se concentre! -

-P-Perdonadme, he acabado por perder todos los papeles... No pretendía molestar, sólo deseaba encontrarme con el maestro Ewon por última vez. -Me excusé recobrando algo de calma enrojeciendo avergonzado.

-¿Maestro Ewon, dices? ¿Acaso eras aprendiz del buen Ewon? -Querría saber al referirme al sumo sacerdote como lo suelen hacer los aprendices o los sacerdotes novicios. Yo asentí limpiandome algunas lagrimas con la manga del bonito y tupido jersey que Cassio me había entregado. Acercandose un poco más a mí, exclamaría:

-¡Pues cualquiera lo diría! En fin, anda ven conmigo. Te ayudaré a calmar ese pesar. -

-No bebo. -Le comunicaría creyendo que me ofreciría alcohol como hacía Cassio, lo cual le haría una gracia enorme. Ayudandome a ponerme de nuevo en pie pues me había quedado de rodillas vencido al darme cuenta de que nada serviría para captar la atención de aquellos que me negaban lo único que les rogaba, me conduciría hasta su despacho, al final de la biblioteca. En aquel momento colocando entre mis manos una tacita cuyo contenido sabía bastante raro pero que me fue calmando los nervios con gran rapidez, me confesaría que a él tampoco le habían permitido visitarlo por última vez.

-¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡A mí, que le enseñé todo lo que sabía! ¡A mí, que fuí el sumo sacerdote de esta orden antes que él! Pero qué se le va a hacer... Por ser viejo, ya no merezco el mismo respeto. -Bramaba golpeando el escritorio junto al que estabamo sentados. Sus golpes eran cada vez más contundentes contra la superficie a cada exclamación. Yo bebía sorpito a sorpito el brebaje que me había entregado callado, escuchandole con atención. "Debió de ser un hombre muy apasionado" pensaba sonriendole un poco atemorizado. -Pues, ¿sabes lo qué te digo? ¡Qué se vayan todos esos desagradecidos al abismo! Si Ewon te escogió como aprendiz sería por algo, Ewon siempre fue un joven muy inteligente. -Añadiría poniendo punto y final a su enrabietado monologo. Con voz un poco más tranquila pero sin perder ese aire regañón o refunfuñante, centraría su atención en mi persona.

-Yo no soy nadie, como ellos dicen, un mendigo que es capaz de usar algo de magía. Nada más. El maestro Ewon simplemente me enseñó algunos conjuros, eso es todo. -Admití desanimado haciéndome a la idea de que el sueño se había esfumado y esa era la única realidad. El acercándose de un modo amenazante a mí replicó:  
-Pues para no ser más que un mendigo, tus ropajes son de un color que sólo se pueden permitir llevar los más enriquecidos señores. Rojo como las tunicas del gran sabio Lei Magnus. -

Aunque aún no alcanzaba a comprender de quién hablaba me gustó el modo en que lo dijo. Ese anciano erudito o monje me hacía sentir bien, al menos creía mis palabras. Él tuvo la cortesía y empeño de hacerme conocer un poco de historia, trayendo libros y libros en los cuales diferentes hechiceros o sabios describían hechos y personajes de gran relevancia tanto entre sacerdotes como hechiceros. Lei Magnus era uno de ellos, de los cuatros grandes sabios que existían con mayor profundidad. También me hablaría del origen del mundo tal y cómo lo habían expuesto muchos sabios y estudiosos de la historia. Me pareció bastante similar a lo que sucedía en mis pesadillas. El maestro Aemon se negó a verme como el demonio al rato de trasmitirselo.

-A lo mejor has entendido mal el sueño. Ese demonio y ese dragón parecen Ceiphied, nuestro dios, el dragón rojo y el rey de los demonios, Shabragnigudu. Estoy seguro que tu eres más como Ceiphied. -

Ninguno volvimos a hablar o a indagar más sobre ese posible significado. Yo me identificaba con el demonio porque todo el mundo me despreciaba y porque siempre acababa derrotado, de algún modo u otro. Con el maestro Aemon no sólo adquiriría más conocimientos, sino que también me obsequiaría una tunica similar a la suya de erudito.

-Tiene por qué hacerlo... -Le diría yo negandome a aceptarla.

-¡Si que tengo por qué! Tú te la mereces más que muchos de los curanderos o sacerdotes que hay por ahí. -Me diría él obligándome a aceptarla.

-Además, Rezo, con ella ganaras más prestigio. Ya no te veran como un mendigo. ¡Serás conocido como el monje rojo! -Añadiría Cassio con esa vocecita que ponía cuando planeaba algún arriesgado y pícaro negocio. -Podre presentarte a mis amistades y si les exiges dinero a cambio de curar sus males, te lo darán! -  
Aquello no me parecía bien pero acepte la tunica. Claro que seguí sin atreverme a hacer lo que Cassio comentaba... ¿O si?

**ACLARACIONES**

**Como en La edad media la gente también tenía que proporcionar a la Iglesia parte de lo que consiguiensen trabajando, pensé que en el mundo de Slayers podría pasar algo parecido... Vamos que si Rezo es tan querido será en parte porque él obra gratuitamente. ¿Acaso no se diferenciaban los santos del resto de personas religiosas por sus actos de verdadera caridad? En mis historias los templos y las ordenes son como era la Iglesia por lo que ellos también recibían ciertas contribuciones por sus obras...**

**A la hora de ir componiendo este FanFic estaba (y cada vez lo estoy más) muy picada con la lectura y visionado de Juegos de Tronos, por lo que sí, me inspiró bastante y ayudó para futuras historias y mejores aportes XD Resulta que uno de mis personajes favoritos es enano y pensé que sería guay porque Rezo va con los inadaptados sociales, no sólo los pobres y enfermos ^^ **

**En algunas imagenes, especialmente en uno de los OVAS de Slayers, Lei Magnus (O Rei Magnus, si lo prefereís) va con una pinta bastante similar a la de Rezo en el anime XD (De rojo, con hombreras de metal y todo eso) Es un detalle curioso en que también me basé para remarcar la importancia que había antiguamente con el color rojo, que generalmente era un color difícil de conseguir y que sólo lo llevaba quien tenía dinero para mantenerlo XD**

**Del individuo que Cassio habla a Rezo es el mentor/jefe de Perrian XD (¡Toma avance!)**

**En fin, sinceramente, espero que os siga gustando esto y que no tengais muy en cuenta mis faltas ortograficas ^^'**

**Los comentarios que hagais, si quereis y teneis tiempo, serán bienvenidos (no seas muy duros a la hora de exponer vuestras criticas, plis)**

**MARYXULA **


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Slayers y sus personajes son creación exclusiva de Hajime Kanzaka y sus colaboradores Erik y Christine son personajes originales de WaterLillySquiggles y Miss Whoa Back Off (Padres de Zelgadiss)

Themis Ulcies es personaje original de RagnaBlast (No aparece pero es mencionada pues fue una de Los cinco grandes sabios)

Los demás personajes que vayan surgiendo en el FanFic son cosa mía... Si alguno no lo es, os lo haré saber ^^

La historia se cuenta en primera persona. Según Rezo, según Zelgadiss o a veces según ambos u otro personaje de los relevantes

¡Vamos a ir avanzando! Se podría decir que en esta historia o capítulo trataré de mostrar la vida menos aceptada que podría haber en la época en que Slayers parece situarse (La Edad media como en la mayoría de historias de fantasía) LOL

Todo el FanFic Rojo Relativo estará especialmente dedicado a Revontulet711 (Gran fan de Slayers, gran escritor y primer interesado en esta larga obra ^^)

**FanFic Slayers **

**Rojo Relativo - Entre luces y sombras**

Él no era un hombre corriente. Lo supe al instante de ser conducido por Cassio y un humilde sirviente hasta dónde su señor se hallaba ya que la propiedad no sólo contaba con una gran extensión o de diversos sirvientes aparte de aquel que sería nuestro guía, según Cassio, innecesariamente pues esa no era la primera vez que habría visitado al dueño del lugar. ¡No! Había mucho más tanto en los materiales de los asientos como en su voz sin olvidar el persistente pero suave aroma que se extendía silenciosamente a lo largo del patio en el cual finalizó nuestro recorrido.

-Mi señor, ya hemos llegado. -Nos informaría el joven dando fin a su caminar con un sonido brusco al chocar su calzado de recio material sobre la lisa piedra del piso. -Me encargaré de informar al Maestro Hariel de su llegada. -

Los golpecitos que noté fueron la indicación que Cassio me dió de que al señor que se refería el joven era yo por lo que debía responderle sin dilación. Aclarandome la garganta y adoptando el aire más solemne posible así lo hice:

-Bien, nosotros le esperaremos aquí. -

La cercana pedorreta que oí, me figuré proveniente de la boca de Cassio, me hizo sentir bastante avergonzado. Tenía razón en asegurar que yo siempre sería un sacerdote peculiar pero según él era algo bueno pues eso me hacía muy cercano y de confianza. Al girar la cabeza hacía la zona que deduje había estado todo el tiempo mi pícaro amigo, la pedorreta se trasformó en un despreocupado y continuado silbido. Alzando una ceja, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Se le daba tan bien aparentar inocencia. Sin ser capaz de verlo, me lo imagine con los brazos tras la espalda mientras silbaba.

-Ya veo que continuas siendo un pequeño granuja, Cassio. -Manifestaría una masculina pero grata voz con cierto deje de superioridad pero sin resultar ofensivo.

Mi pequeño amigo dejo de silbar para exclamar orgulloso:

-¡Así es! -Por el rapido pero perceptible ruido que emitió su piel al alejarse de la tela de su jersey de cuero estuve seguro que estaba desanudando sus manos para sacarlas de detrás de su estrecha y reducida espalda mientras añadía jocoso. -Pero me da la impresión de que no soy el único en escarmentar. -

Ambos hombres se echarían a reír pues dos corrientes de carcajadas de contrastadas tonalidades se desperdigaron cual pétalos de flor por el amplío espacio del lugar. Suspirando dirigiría su interés hacía mí el sumo sacerdote, no hacía muchos años amo de ese puesto de honor entre los sacerdotes, como reconocería ante la insistencia de Cassio, cuya perspicacia superaba con creces su tamaño. Me sorprendió, no lo negaré, que un hombre de la posición y brillantes estudios como Hariel hubiese podido relacionarse e incluso estrechar lazos con un hombre como Cassio ya que siendo el hijo menor de una de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad tanto su educación como ego no le hubiesen concendido el gusto de juntarse con individuos como yo o como Cassio. El primer poderoso que se interesaba por éste humilde don nadie que interpreta el papel asignado como Monje rojo. Mi nerviosismo y apocamiento iría aumenta considerablemente.

-Y Ud debe ser el hombre del cual tanto hablan mis compañeros en la ciudad... -Diría clavando sus ojos en mí. Que no pudiese verlos no implicó que no pudiese sentirme traspasado por ellos. En vez de levantar más la cabeza con sobrado orgullo, al oír el nombre con el que era presentado y poco a poco más conocido, la bajé ruborizado. -¿Cómo era? Ah sí, El monje rojo. -

-Eso dicen... -Deje caer yo levantando la cabeza para mantener el tipo.

-¡Maravilloso! Hay tanto que me de lo que me gustaría hablar con Ud. -Exclamaría mientras se permitía el lujo de posar una mano sobre uno de mis hombros. El solido metal del grueso brazalete efectuaría una leve pero notable presión sobre la gruesa capa que me cubría esa parte y toda la espalda hasta finalizar en los pies. Ante el desplegar de telas debido al mover de aquel que las llevaba, dije ligeramente extrañado:

-Pues hablemoslo aquí. -

Aunque a juzgar por el brusco cese de la acción, quizás sonó algo directo, provocandome instantaneamente recelo hasta que su animada voz me replicase:

-¡Vaya, vaya! Es un hombre que no se anda con miramientos más me gustaría tratar esos temas en un lugar más privado... No sé si me comprenderá. -

Si lo comprendía, no había necesidad de ser realmente un sacerdote para entender que el Maestro Hariel buscaba un lugar menos descubierto y menos habitado por sirvientes curiosos como hubiesen preferido tantos otros nobles ya que la chusma no merecía si quiera oír una palabra de los asuntos que manejaban sus amos o señores aunque para mí aquello se asociaba más a una apartada regañina en el interior del humilde despacho del sumo sacerdote encargado del hospicio. Únicamente la delicadeza de las telas con las que habrían sido recubiertos los asientos de lisa madera y la osadía con la cual salían las palabras de Cassio me revelaban que el tiempo de castigos y silencios ya habían finalizado. Como agradecí las continuas interrupciones de mi dicharachero amigo pues aún formando sus preguntas con exquisito cuidado, a menudo presentaron un pequeño problema darles respuesta. Mi conocimientos eran mucho más basicos que los que el Maestro Hariel poseía y aunque siempre había gustado ampliarlos, no fue posible hasta que tome la decisión de viajar a otros lugares. Mis preguntas al contrario eran simples y tópicas, propias de quien está conociendo a una futura amistad, excepto alguna más próxima a la intromisión como:

-Maestro Hariel, perdonad el atrevimiento pero, ¿de qué conoce tan eminente hombre como Ud a alguien como Cassio? -

-Me temó que no debí aceptar mi recién puesto de Sumo Sacerdote... -Diría el sacerdote suspirando antes de acomodarse y admitir ante mí sus malos habitos, persistentes a pesar de un duro castigo autoimpuesto que consistía en largas horas de estudio y servicio extra en los hospicios. Arrugué mi entrecejo para mostrar claramente la perplejidad que despertó en mi lo que alcancé a percibir en su voz. -Como bien se ha enterado Cassio, tras largos años de duros esfuerzos por mantener una vida decente sólo he logrado un puesto más alto pues a menudo continuo en busca de damas con las que desfogar todos mis viles deseos, uno de esos lugares resultó ser dirigido por Cassio. -

La primera vez que lo oí me quedé como atontado, como si la noticia hubiese sido lanzada contra mi rostro sin aviso previo. Todo en él insunuaba que no su modo de vida nunca sería el más correcto pero que fuese regente de una casa de placer me pareció excesivo. Supongo que dentro de todos los trabajos delictivos que pudiesen haber a escondidas, como ese siempre me pareció el más rastrero y retorcido, jamás creí a mi amigo capaz de conseguir dinero a espensas de muchachas hambrientas y desesperadas. Que Cassio no lo negase fue lo que más me disgustó pero me ví obligado a hacer de tripas corazón pues era mi amigo o al menos, uno de los pocos individuos a los que quise considerar verdaderamente amigo mio.

-Comprendo. -Asentí yo ocultando la sorpresa y el desengaño, esbozando una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Más no debe ser muy duro conmigo, Monje rojo, siempre he procurado respetar y cuidar a mis empleadas... -Trató de defenderse el aludido captando la chispa del retenido disgusto que me embargaba. -Es más, les damos un techo, comida y cierta instrucción. -Añadiría poniéndose en pie o eso me pareció al escuchar el ruido que produjeron sus gastadas botas al dar contra el suelo.

-Si no cree a nuestro amiguito, podría acompañarme una noche para comprobarlo. -Me ofrecería el Maestro Hariel a fin de concluir ese escabroso tema lo antes posible.

Levanté mi ceja derecha incrédulo, aquello ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos sin embargo, muy en el fondo, no me importaba ir. ¿Qué belleza contaminaría mi visión si todo lo que veía era oscuridad? Acepté y la conversación se tornó de nuevo apta para todo el mundo. Antes de volver a adentrarse en su fabulosa mansión, en la entrada el Maestro Hariel me confesaría que le gustaba mi modo de ser.

-Esperad, me gustaría que supieséis, que me hace muy feliz saber que en verdad sois un hombre tan sencillo y bueno. ¡Nunca cambiéis, Monje rojo! -Fueron sus últimas palabras pues tras estrecharnos amistosamente las manos, sus pasos se alejarían al igual que la puesta en marcha de Cassio comenzaría. Nunca acabaría por acostumbrarme a eso.

Esa noche llegaría demasiado pronto. Cassio nos haría de guía con sumo gusto aunque no hiciese realmente falta ya que el Maestro Hariel conocía bastante bien la zona, era la ventaja que daba la asiduidad. Los olores que se quedarían impregnados en nuestras ropas eran fuertes y repulsivos, esencialmente, orina, alcohol y también los residios de alguna vomitona poco tiempo vertida contra el suelo compuesto de piedras. Era aún peor que el olor a miseria y pobredumbre que podía uno apreciar en un hospicio o en un hospital pero probablemente aquello me animó a sostener mi decisión, deseaba con mayor deseo adentrarme en el burdel liderado por Cassio pues una cosa eran las palabras y otra los hechos. La zona nos informaba el susodicho no sólo abarcaba casas de placer o alguna que otra prostituta callejera, de cuando en cuando, una taberna era fácil de ser encontrada. Lo que llegaba a mis afinados oídos me ruborizó bastante. Jadeos y gemidos que se elevaban proximos y lejanos, gruñidos y gritos, golpes eclipsados por esos gritos emitidos por tan diferentes voces, de tan diferentes modulaciones. Lloros y maldiciones desgarradoras. Fijase mis sentidos allá donde los fijase, todo era turbador. Estabamos justo en todo el centro de esa parte de la sociedad de la que nadie hablaba abiertamente y las cuales nunca obtendría una ayuda digna pues se las tenía consideradas como zonas infectas, repletas de pecado y pecadores sin remedio. Era una retorcida ironía que gran parte de las mujeres enfermas o embarazadas rechazadas hubiesen malvivido allí desde edades tan tempranas.

-Buenas noches, mis señores, ¿no preferirían pasar la noche conmigo en vez de con ese engendro? -Nos propusó una dulce y maliciosa vocecita que jugaba con espeluznante maestría a tornar su voz madura y sensual.

Con silenciosos pasos se posicionaría entre nosotros, futuros clientes, arrimando su delgado y definido cuerpecito de hada apenas cubierto de ropaje. El contraste entre el fino tejido y su tibia piel así me lo indicó más con gran esfuerzo detuve la imaginaria visión de la joven prostituta a fin de no despertar demasiado una pasión condenatoria. Tragando saliva y arrugando la frente, intenté darle una negativa amistosa sin posar ni una sola vez mis manos sobre esa piel tan sedosa:

-Aunque de seguro serías una guía más encantadora, sólo estamos dando un paseo... -

-Buen intento, pequeña zorra. -Le espetaría Cassio obligándola a irse, posiblemente al tirar de uno de sus delgados brazos dejando así un liberador espacio. -Pero yo tengo mejores cosas que ofrecerles que tú, así que... ¡Largo! -

Gracias a un hondo suspiro, nuevo aire lleno mis pulmones. Tanto a mi buen amigo como el sumo sacerdote debió de divertirles mi incómodidad pues sonoras carcajadas no tardarían en rodearme. El risueño dueño de la mano que me atraería hacía él recobrando sus modales, me formularía una pregunta piadosa a la par que ofensiva:

-Si no deseas que continuemos, podemos dejarlo ¿eh? -

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! -Repliqué yo sin echarme a atrás. El orgullo superaba la razón. -Si cree que eso me va a echar atrás, esta muy equivocado. -Agregué cruzándome de brazos con la cabeza bien alta, dejándoles observar que mi decisión seguía clara e inalterable. ¡A lo hecho, pecho! Pensé paso a paso más cerca de nuestro objetivo.

-¡Bien dicho! -Exclamaría el enano golpeando su pecho con uno de sus pequeños puños. El choque se asemejaba al golpe seco que produce cualquier golpe sobre el cuerpo, cubierto o no. Me hubiese gustado ver sus ojos, sin miedo a equivocarme, estarían brillando ilusionados por demostrar lo bien que llevaba su negocio.

Pocos pasos después, con desmedido orgullo exclamaría parándose bruscamente:

-Amigos míos, ¡ya hemos llegado! -

Asombroso fue como el asqueroso hedor de la calle se trasformaba en un nuevo y embriagador aroma al instante de ser cerrada la cascada puerta de madera tras nosotros. Sería, probablemente, producido gracias a la extensión por los cuerpos de las jóvenes que iban y venían entreteniendo a los presentes varones de ungüentos o aceites por sus cuerpos o a la quema de finos tallos de hojas y flores de contundentes fragancias dispuestas al rededor del salón principal pero eso sólo era una pequeña muestra de lo Cassio ofrecía pues las voces que se oían a lo lejos eran tan dulces y melodiosas que era imposible resistirse a su disfrute. Empece a comprender poco a poco porque había tanto pecador suelto, cuando todo lo que te rodeaba te animaba a ello, era fácil caer ya que la carne era tan débil. De cuando en cuando algún silbido o algunas apasionadas palmas interrumpían a la muchacha dueña de una voz que jamás conseguí sacarme de la cabeza. Arrugaba sin ser consciente de ello, la frente cada vez que la música disminuía y su voz se apagaba. En comedio de uno de esos silencios, una sensual voz me requirió:

-Mis queridos señores, Cassio acaba de comunicarme la razón de su visita y deseo que sepan que estoy totalmente a su disposición. -

A juzgar por lo que alcance a percibir al ser acogida una de mis manos entre las de ella, supuse que era una mujer no muy mayor pero con la suficiente experiencia y carácter para mantener a raya a hombres y orientar a jóvenes muchachas antes de ser lanzadas a esa manada de hombres. Algo duro y sobresaliente impidió el recorrer de una de mis yemas sobre uno de sus largos dedos, sin miedo a equivocarme me figuré que se trataría de una alhaja, de las múltiples que a lo largo de los años habría ido guardando y exhibiendo con estilo, vendiendo una imagen sofisticada de sí misma. Si continuaba tanteando sabía que alguna fina arruga me entretendría más quise ser correcto y finalice el reconocimiento aunque a ella no manifestó molestia. Todo lo contrarío, con una moderada risa de satisfacción añadió:

-Desde luego, me satisface haberle causado tal fascinación. -

-Ya que considero muy atrevido palpar su rostro, está sería la única manera que tengo de hacerme una idea de cuan bella es Usted. -Fue mi humilde replica, seguida de una resignada sonrisa. No comprendí bien que había sucedido en tan corto tiempo pero tanto el Maestro Ariel como la madam se echarían a reír. Debió de ser algo visual e insonoro. Carraspeando, mi amigo y principal guía en semejante lugar diría:

-Bueno, bueno... En este lugar hay muchas bellezas con las cuales estoy seguro te agradará exponer tus recelos. -

Mientras me rodeaba el cuello con una mano, chasquearía los dedos de la que sería su mano izquierda. Un sonido directo y breve como el crujir de un árbol herido en mitad de una furiosa tormenta. Me sorprendió que nuestros pasos no nos condujesen más cerca de todo el barullo por lo que exclamé desconcertado:

-¿Nos estamos alejando del salón? ¿Pero no era ahí dónde están las... Muchachas? -

-Sí más me temo andan un tanto ocupadas, por aquí encontraremos a aquellas que esperan un cliente. -Me explicó risueño el Sumo sacerdote enlenteciendo el paso unos momentos. -¿O me equivoco? -Agregó buscando una confirmación que la Madam no tardó en otorgarle.

A cada paso que daba podía percibir el tintineo de sus joyas golpeando suavemente el tejido de su ropaje. A veces tuve la impresión de que sus pasos eran producidos de cierta manera para captar mi atención a propósito, lo cual me tensó mucho, tanto que no deje de repetirme a mí mismo cual era el verdadero motivo de mi visita allí. Llegados a un punto que aparentaba ser el final del no muy largo pasillo recorrido, nos encontramos obligados a esperar a nuestra guía pues esa zona debía de ser una zona muy exclusiva y deseaba comprobar algunas cosas antes de llevar ante nosotros a sus chicas. Dejándome caer apoyado en la pétrea pero lisa pared conseguir sentarme en lo que parecía un solitario y bajo sillón de firme madera bajo el espeso material que lo cubría. A medida que me acomodaba no pude evitar emitir un largo suspiro. Con la cabeza sostenida por mi mano izquierda noté como lentamente empezaba a entrarme un dulzón sueño y aún al principio habiendo esforzado por mantenerme despierto, me había quedado vergonzosamente roque como un anciano, los repentinos gritos de la reconocida voz de Cassio me sacaron abruptamente de él.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte Lyanna que no quiero a ese tipejo aquí? -Oí provenir con gran enojo de sus labios.

La correspondiente replica, menos audible, por parte de la fémina fue:

-Es un reputado caballero... -

-¡Dirás un cabrón con oro y titulo! -Le corrigió en otro grito elevado Cassio. -¡Además tiene la mala costumbre de golpear a sus amantes! -

No necesité oír más para comprobar que mi pequeño amigo, por muy despreciable que fuese su negocio, como jefe imponía además de orden, sus principios, tales como cuidar bien de sus empleadas o no abandonar nunca la limpieza en un lugar tan propenso a enfermedades si no la hubiese. Cuanto más respetase eso, más y mejores clientes albergaría. Eso y el hecho de que el Maestro Ariel no le concedería la oportunidad de cuidar más jóvenes prostitutas perdidas o callejeras. Poniéndome rápidamente en pie al creer oírle pasar apurado por nuestro lado, alce mi voz para que supiese que podía contar con mi ayuda.

-Cassio, si puedo ayudarte en algo... -

-¡Ah! -Le oí claramente exclama, me figuró encaminando su cabeza hacía el Maestro Ariel y hacía mí mientras se paraba, ligeramente perplejo o sorprendido. El breve pero conciso sonido que produjo la saliva al ser tragada me señaló que sus siguientes palabras no serían del todo sinceras como hacía cada vez que se hallaba metido en algún lio y escurría el bulto. -¡Oh no! ¡No creo que sea necesario! Lo tengo todo bajo control. -

Pero su risa nerviosa lo delataba. En cuanto cruzase el salón principal se desataría una buena. Desconfiados acudimos al salón principal apresurados y aunque mis ojos no me ofrecieron el espectáculo que en pocos momentos se había formado, mis oídos sí, confirmándose así el temor de que Cassio cometiese alguna insensatez como justamente estaba ocurriendo al estallar el pequeño hombre, enfurecido ante la insolencia y mofa del caballero. Carcajeándose, con vileza, escuché como el hombre se encogía de hombros, emitiendo su así su cota de malla un leve pero desagradable sonido metálico como si sus anillos entretejidos chocasen mientras metía más leña a la hoguera.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer canijo si no me voy por las buenas? -Habló, sonando sus palabras a desafío.

-¡Te echaré por las malas! -Gritó encolerizado Cassio y fue asombrosa la profundidad del grito, desde un cuerpo tan pequeño pero desde luego fue peor el grito que le siguió. -¡Bola de fuego! -

Cual prolongación y materialización de su agigantada furia, al instante siguiente el ambiente se tornó abrasador y me figuré gracias a los variados gritos y aullidos de terror, ese calor contenido en una flameante bola del inestable elemento de fuego fue proyectada hacía el culpable de todo. El correr de pesados muebles que produjeron otro irritante sonido al raspar el suelo y nuevos gritos confirmaron que Cassio se había valido de la magia injustificadamente. Poco a poco el silencio volvió al lugar pero con éste, un sutil ruido llegó a mis sensitivos oídos, como el chasquido de dedos o el rechinar de dientes haciéndome pensar que la bola de fuego había alcanzado algo de gruesa tela que era carcomida lentamente. Para mayor frustración de Cassio, aquella advertencia tampoco bastaría para poner fin al entuerto ya que al caballero no le sentó nada bien ver su vida y ego amenazados por un hombre que apenas le llegaba más allá de las rodillas.

-¡Desgraciado! -Gritó eclipsando el silbido de su espada al ser desenvainada.

Como un caballo desbocado, sus rápidos pasos se oyeron por todo el salón. Dirigiendo mi rostro con expresión suplicante hacía Ariel, le rogué que interviniese pues eso se estaba yendo por un camino más que equivocado.

-¡Alguien tiene que poner un fin adecuado a todo esto! -Exclamé con voz alarmada.

Fue en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, que notaría sus manos apartando las mías para lanzarse en mitad del salón gritando:

-¡Ya ha sido suficiente! -

Una sonora exclamación de sorpresa después todo se calmó o eso me dio la impresión ya que el caballero cayo cegado al suelo antes de llegar a rozar con su espada el cuerpo del Sumo sacerdote, puesto entre los contrincantes. Una victoria que nos sabría agridulce pasados unos días ya que tuvimos que defendernos de la calumnia que el caballero de renombre lanzó contra nosotros. ¡Y todo por arreglar las cosas de un modo menos violento! Reconocer que estuvimos en ese antro de pecado no nos facilitó conservar nuestro nombre limpio sin embargo privar y excomulgar al Maestro Ariel de su cargo cuando todos sabíamos muy bien con todo el esfuerzo que lo logró si me pareció injusto pues como deseaba exponer a los demás Sumos sacerdotes la idea de ir había sido mía.

-Esto no puede ser, Maestro Ariel, no puedo consentir que cargues con toda la culpa. -Le dije en el breve instante que quedamos solos, a la espera de tan terrible veredicto en la amplia sala en que se oficiaban ese tipo de cosas o donde eran reunidos los sacerdotes de mayor rango.

-¡Pero yo si que no puedo permitir que a un monje tan valioso como tú lo alejen de su misión! -Me contrarió él colocando sus manos sobre mis pesados hombros.

Al oírle una entristecida sonrisa emergió en mi rostro percibiendo que si no iba a volver a encontrarme con él, él debía saber la realidad de lo que había estado haciendo. Tome aire y se lo confesé.

-No. -Negué con la cabeza ordenando las palabras en mi cabeza para ir soltándolas. -No porque yo nunca he sido bendecido con el honor de formar parte de ningún templo pero tú en cambio sí y eso es lo que quiero que continué siendo. -

Al principio su reacción me sorprendió gratamente, no creía ni una palabra de lo que acababa de compartir con él. Echándose a reír, negaba cada comentario que agregaba. Quizás era cierto que no encajaba en el papel de estafador pues nunca fui exigiendo grandes pagos por mis curaciones.

-Por favor, cuando sea momento de volver a reunirse con ellos, diles que fue idea mía y que tu te negaste por lo que yo te convencí. -Le insistí adoptando un tono de voz más serio pero amable. -Yo abandonaré la ciudad mientras antes de que descubran la verdad. -

Eso hice al poco de trasmitirle esas palabras, palabras que sonaban a despedida forzosa. Llevaba demasiado tiempo atascado en esa ciudad con ese papel y aunque siempre me sentí muy agradecido a Ceiphiel, aquello fue una gran oportunidad de recorrer otros lugares y ayudar a otras personas...

**ACLARACIONES**

**La sociedad medieval tenía una estructura estamental que basaba su estabilidad en los vínculos de fidelidad personal, vasallaje y feudo, a través del homenaje. Esta sociedad estamental está organizada de forma piramidal. Hay tres estamentos básicos la nobleza, el clero y el estado llano y aunque ya deberíamos saberlo y lo sabemos, rememoremoslo de todos modos:**

**LA NOBLEZA**

**La nobleza forma la cima de la sociedad feudal. La cúspide la ocupa el rey, el único legitimado para hacer leyes. La nobleza medieval es heredera de los grandes latifundistas romanos y de la aristocracia germánica. Controlaba la vida económica, y tras la desaparición del Imperio germánico ejerció el poder de manera absoluta, en la plena Edad Media.**

**Desde el siglo XIII, tras el fin de las cruzadas y la Reconquista, los reyes tienden a recuperar su poder, la nobleza se transforma en aristocracia de sangre y las desigualdades internas aumentan. Aparecen las diferencias entre señorío territorial y jurisdiccional: que no tienen poder sobre los súbditos de las tierras y pueden volver a la corona, una vez muerto el señor. Aparece una alta y una baja nobleza, en función de sus ingresos y de su proximidad al rey. Con la tendencia al realengo el poder del rey se hace autoritario, a finales de la Edad Media. La nobleza tendrá sus propias leyes y jueces.**

**Con el tiempo, la nobleza tiende a emparentarse con la alta burguesía, tan rica o más que ella.**

**EL CLERO**

**El clero es una institución plenamente feudalizada. Las órdenes religiosas son terratenientes y aumentan sus posesiones gracias a las donaciones. Son auténticos señores feudales con idéntico papel económico y político que la nobleza. Durante la Alta Edad Media, el control de Roma sobre las órdenes religiosas es muy escaso, y se dedican a ejercer su poder con autoritarismo. La ausencia de una regla que regule la vida en los monasterios favorece la corrupción y la degeneración de la espiritualidad.**

**Serán San Benito y Gregorio VI quienes emprenderán la tarea de reformar la Iglesia: Gregorio VI dando normas y sometiendo a la autoridad de Roma a todas las iglesias nacionales, y san Benito instituyendo una rígida regla en la abadía de Cuny, que se extenderá por todo el mundo. Gregorio VI convocará el Concilio de Pavía y el sínodo de Sutri, en el 1046. Para iniciar la reforma de las costumbres de la Iglesia, en donde se condenará la simonía y el matrimonio sacerdotal.**

**El clero también tenía su propia legislación, por la que regirse, y estaba exento de pagar impuestos, además de ser perceptor del diezmo. Sin embargo, la Iglesia, como institución, pagaba tributos al rey. No obstante, el nivel de rentas no era el mismo para todo el clero. Las órdenes monacales eran muy ricas, así como los obispados, como el de Toledo, mientras que los curas de parroquias campesinas eran muy pobres. Existe una red de parroquias que sostienen tanto la Iglesia como el Estado. Las órdenes monásticas eran rurales; las órdenes urbanas no aparecerán hasta la Edad Moderna.**

**EL ESTADO LLANO**

**El estado llano es el más complejo y variado. Está formado por el común de los vecinos de que se compone un pueblo, a excepción de los nobles, los eclesiásticos y los militares. En un principio es fundamentalmente campesino y pobre. Existen hombres libres y esclavos, o siervos de la gleba, vinculados a la tierra y que se pueden vender con ella. Eran los que trabajaban y pagaban los impuestos, y estaban sometidos al derecho común, que no será el derecho romano hasta la recepción después del año 1000. Algunos de los campesinos libres tenía derecho a elegir señor: será la behetría  
**

**La vinculación a la tierra generalizó los malos usos feudales, que el señor imponía a los campesinos en virtud de sus derechos de posesión. Los malos usos son: la intestia, por la que el señor cobrará la tercera parte, o más, de los muebles del labriego si moría sin testamento; la exorquia, por la que el señor recibía parte de los bienes del labriego si no dejaba descendencia en el manso, al morir; la cugucia, por la que el señor tenía derecho a parte de los bienes, o su totalidad, del labriego si su mujer era adúltera; la arsina, o indemnización al señor en caso de incendio del manso; la firma de Spoli, por la que el señor recibía una cantidad para autorizar una dote; y la remensa, por la que el campesino no podía abandonar el manso si no pagaba una redención.**

**Hacia el siglo XIII los campesinos se liberan de los «malos usos» y comienzan a tener libertad de movimientos. Se empieza a hacer negocios y aparece la burguesía, urbana, y las diferencias económicas entre ellos. La burguesía alcanza gran poder en las ciudades y aspira a su gobierno.**

**Con la aparición de la burguesía la sociedad se hace más urbana y los artesanos se instalan en las ciudades. Aparece, así, un pequeño proletariado artesanal.**

**Lo que en las familias implicaba un estilo de vida y un futuro para cada hijo bien distinto como le ocurre al Maestro Ariel (OC mio para esta historia) que como hijo no primogénito le cae el papel de cura pero al ser de buena familia, logra un buen puesto en el templo con facilidad aunque él intenta ganárselo también con su dedicación... **

**O lo que hacía ciertos barrios de peor fama en las ciudades que otros aunque curiosamente la prostitución antiguamente no era tan ilegal como ahora ya que m****uchas ciudades decidieron sacar tajada de la situación y crearon leyes que regulaban los burdeles, cobrando un porcentaje de sus ingresos pero al parecer sólo en los burdeles como el de Cassio (Otro OC mío para esta historia LOL) que lo mantenía con orgullo y esfuerzo como si fuese un negocio respetable XDD**

**Y finalmente, antiguamente la excomunión para un cura era algo como que muy fuerte pues consistía en que ya no eras miembro de la Iglesia y en esos tiempos en que la Iglesia era tanto y tan necesaria (impuestamente en la mayoría de casos) pues me ha parecido que podría cuadrar con el castigo digno para el Maestro Ariel... **

**Bueno, lo de siempre, espero que os haya gustado y a poder ser no me tengáis demasiado en cuenta errores o faltas ortográficas ^^U Si queréis comentar, podéis para opinar o pedir más información (sólo os pido que con educación ^^) y ya está, por el momento **

**MARYXULA**


End file.
